Love At First Sight
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Two people are in love but their so clueless
1. He could be the one

Love at First Sight

Summery: What happeends if two friends know their supoose to be together but are stupid realize it.

AN 1: This was inspired by a true story note I don't own the songs.

Chapter 1: He Could Be the One

Shawna and her best guy friend Brian were at dance when Shawna's eye caught on to a guy

"Brian who is that" Shawna said while warming up.

"That's Trevor, hes in are lyrical, jazz, ballet, and are other hip hop class" Brian said.

"Hes cute"

Trevor was watching them dance when Shawna caught his eye. Shawna was in a stall and saw Trevor staring at her and fell. Brian and Dominic laughed. After hip hop Shawna was getting ready for lyrical when she saw Trevor coming towards her.

"I'm Trevor you must be Shawna" he said

"Yes and what can I help you with" Shawna said while hugging Jared and Miranda

"I was wondering if you can help me with the dances"

"Yes we'll start tomorrow"

"Okay that's great"

Shawna had that red look on her face. Brian and Dominic smiled and started warming up the class. After lyrical Shawna waited for Brian and bumped into Trevor

"I'm sorry" Trevor said

"No its mine" Shawna said

Trevor smiled and left. Brian came out with Dominic and took Shawna home. Shawna went up to her room and started writing a song and playing it on the piano

**Woo!**

**Smooth talkin', so rockin'**

**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**

**He's a cutie, he plays it groovy**

**And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid**

**Think I'm really fallin' for his smile**

**Yeah, butterflies when he says my name**

**Hey!**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**And when he's lookin' at me**

**I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**

**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'**

**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**

**I'm goin' crazy about him lately**

**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'**

**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe**

**He really blows me away, hey!**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**And when he's lookin' at me**

**I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**

**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**And he's got a way of makin' me feel**

**Like everything I do is perfectly fine**

**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**

**And I'm so into it!**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**And when he's lookin' at me**

**I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got somethin' special**

**He's got somethin' special**

**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**

**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one, he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

"Who is it" Shawna's older bro Jared said

"This guy I met at dance" Shawna said

"What's his name?"

"Trevor he goes to school with me to"

"Cant wait to meet him at the showcase"

"Why, Brian wasn't suppose to tell me till the week of"

"Sorry"

Shawna went back to reading and smiled knowing she'll see Trevor in the morning.

AN 1: This was an inspired by my crush

AN 2 : Review

AN 3 : The next chapter might not come for awhile


	2. Something About Love

Chapter 2: Love Struck

Trevor looked at his schedule and walked towards his class

"Shawna" Ryan said

"Yes" Shawna said while putting her dance stuff in her locker

Ryan turned her around and showed her Trevor. Shawna walked towards him.

"Hey Trevor" Shawna said

"Hey, do you know where room 326 is" Trevor asked

"I'm in that class so come on"

Brian and Stephanie looked as Shawna and Trevor came in

"Isn't that the guy she's crushing on now" Stephanie whispered

"Ya I didn't know he goes here" Brian said

"Ya he's as smart as Shawna" Maleya said while sitting between Lara and Dominic

"Wow"

Shawna sat down and worked on her section questions. After class Shawna and Trevor walked to gym. Brian smiled knowing Shawna was happy.

"So what gym class do you take" Shawna said

"Volleyball you" Trevor said

"Same so I'll see you out their"

Shawna was warming up with her best friend Rachael.

"Isn't that new kid cute" Rachael said

"Ya he dances with me" Shawna said before getting hit in the head

"Sorry" Trevor said

Shawna tossed him the ball and went back to warming up. Rachael smiled and served the ball.

"Someone is crushing on you "she mouthed

"I know I'm crushing on him to" she mouthed

After gym Shawna was holding a bag of ice to her head.

"Sorry again" Trevor said

"Its ok you're not the first person to hit me this week" Shawna said while grabbing her math book

"Really"

"Ya Brian hit me in dance"

"Oh Hey will you tell the teachers I'm going to be a little late"

"Oh why"

"I do cross country and we have practice"

"Ok you won't miss much just warm ups which you won't need"

"What classes do you have tonight"

"Ballet, tap, and performing group rehearsal"

"No you'll be missing valuable time learning the dances"

"See you then"

"Yes" Shawna said while walking towards Brian

Trevor looked at her knowing she has amazing friends and hummed a song he heard on the radio.

**Every night it's all the same**

**You're frozen by the phone**

**You wait, something's changed**

**You blame yourself every day**

**You'd do it again**

**Every night**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That tears you up**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**You still believe**

**When the world falls down like the rain**

**It'll bring you to your knees**

**There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh…**

**But don't give up**

**There's something 'bout love**

**When you were young**

**Scared of the night**

**Waiting for love to come along**

**And make it right**

**Your day will come, the past is gone**

**So take your time**

**And live and let live**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That tears you up**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**You still believe**

**When the world falls down like the rain**

**It'll bring you to your knees**

**There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh…**

**But don't give up**

**There's something 'bout love**

**Don't fight**

**Don't hide**

**Those stars in your eyes (in your eyes)**

**Let em' shine tonight**

**Let em' shine tonight**

**Hang on**

**Hang in**

**For the ride of your life**

**It's gonna be alright**

**Hold on tight**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love**

**That tears you up**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**You still believe**

**When the world falls down like the rain**

**It'll bring you to your knees (to your knees)**

**There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart**

**Whoa oh oh oh…**

**But don't give up**

**There's something 'bout love**

**Whoa oh oh oh..**

**Set's you free**

**There's something bout love**

**That tears you up**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**You still believe**

**When the world falls down like the rain**

Trevor went to cross country practice and sighed knowing he won't be getting Shawna's picture out of his head anytime soon.


	3. Dance

Chapter 3: Dance

Shawna got to dance with Brian and Dominic.

"So what classes do you have tonight" Brian asked

"Ballet at 5:15, Tap at 7:45, and PG rehearsal at 6:15 but I'm working with Trevor till ballet" Shawna said while hugging Steve

"So you like the new guy" Steve said

"Ok, so what makes you think I like Trevor" Shawna said

"The way when you were in your stall, and you fell, the way you reacted in gym, do I need to go on" Ryan said

"Ok, fine maybe I do but the gym thing doesn't prove it"

"Ya it does you wanted to get hit" Brian said

"Don't you have classes to get to" Shawna said

Brian looked sad and went to class. Steve took that as a sign to go to class. Shawna smiled knowing she's going to see Trevor any second. Trevor came in and saw Shawna

"Hey" Trevor said out of breath

" Cross Country was a workout" Shawna said while trying to find the songs

"Ya 10 miles not fun"

"So shall we get started on are dances"

Trevor nodded. Shawna was looking for the lyrical song.

"So how long have you been dancing" Trevor asked

"Since I was 4 so like thirteen years" Shawna said

"Wow do you do anything besides dance"

"I write, school, and draw, you"

"I run a lot, my parents don't know I do dance, I have to keep dance a secret"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"My dad doesn't want me dancing, because he thinks its to girly"

"Trevor have you seen how may guys dance Brian and Dominic, their the best dancers in here, Steve is pretty good I guess, but Trevor please I'll be their with you"

"You will"

"Yes now lets get started"

Trevor smiled. Brian and Steve walked by and watched them practice their dances.

"Their good" Brian said

"Ya they are" Steve said while pulling him away

After classes Shawna went to put her leotard on.

"So how was it dancing with Trevor" Jocelyn said

"It was fun, he loves when we partner together" Shawna said while doing her hair

"Shawna has a crush" Maleya said

"Oh shut up"

"Not, until you admit it" Stephanie said

"I won't until the day pigs fly, or we get a new American Lit teacher I'll admit it" Shawna said while leaving and seeing Brian

"She is we just have to get her to admit it" Lara said

After ballet Shawna was dragged to rehearsal by Brian.

"Shawna you like him just admit it" Stephanie said

"Ok fine I'm crushing on Trevor" Shawna said while fixing her hair

"Now all we need to do is get him to admit it" Brian said softly

Steve and Jocelyn nodded. Shawna saw Trevor come in.

"Understudy" Shawna said

"Ya so will you teach me" Trevor asked

"Tomorrow free period"

Brian looked at Jocelyn and kissed her. Shawna was happy her best friend just got her first kiss. Jocelyn looked shocked. Shawna gave Brian a glare as she put her jazz shoes.

"Me and you will talk later" Shawna said while glaring at him

Brian smiled and started working on their jazz routine.

**The right stuff**

**The right stuff**

**(Verse) The first time was a great time**

**The second time was a blast**

**The third time I fell in love**

**Now I hope it lasts**

**I can see it in you walk**

**Tell it when you talk**

**Can see it in everything you do**

**Even in your thoughts**

**(Chorus) You got the right stuff baby**

**I love the way you turn me on**

**You got the right stuff baby**

**You're the reason why I sing this song**

**All that I needed was you**

**Oh, girl, you're so right**

**And all that I wanted was you**

**You made all my dreams come true**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.**

**(Verse) The first kiss was a sweet kiss**

**The second kiss had a twist**

**The third and your fourth kiss**

**I don't want to miss**

**I can see it in you walk**

**Tell it when you talk**

**Can see it in everything you do**

**Even in your thoughts**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh.**

**Girl, yeah baby**

**You know you got the right stuff**

**Girl, yeah baby**

**You know you know you got it, girl**

**In my life, it's so right**

**You made it.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh the right stuff.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh the right stuff.**

**(Chorus)...(out)**

"Tiffany can I switch partners this isn't working with the height difference" Shawna said

"Hey" Brian said acting like he was offended

"Ya you two can" Tiffany said while Stephanie was walking over to Brian

Shawna tried to routine with Steve and smiled. Trevor wrote the song down. Shawna waited for Maleya and Victor to get ready to go over small group jazz then lyrical.

**You better take it from me, **

**That boy is like a disease **

**You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide **

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**He's like a curse he's like a drug. **

**You get addicted to his love.**

**You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch. **

**Chorus:**

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine **

**He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery **

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight **

**You better run for your life **

**I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say **

**So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away **

**Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies **

**And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice**

**Chorus:**

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine **

**He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery **

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight **

**You better run for your life **

**Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind **

**He'll tell you anything you wanna hear**

**He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time**

**But just remember-**

**Chorus:**

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine **

**He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery **

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight **

**You better run for your life **

**Oh you better run for your life, **

**Oh you better run for your life**

Shawna sat next to Trevor as they did tap.

"Up you go" Brian said as he helped her up for musical theater

"I hate you" Shawna said while Stephanie changed into her shoes

"I know but admit it" Brian said

"No way no how" Shawna said while getting ready

**Hey there, Teenage Baltimore! **

**Don't change that channel! **

**'Cause it's time for the Corny **

**Collins Show! Brought to you by **

**Ultra Clutch Hairspray!**

**CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)**

**Ev'ry afternoon**

**When the clock strikes four**

**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

**A crazy bunch of kids **

**Crash through that door yeah **

**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

**Well they throw off their coats **

**And leave the squares behind **

**And then they shake it, shake it, shake it **

**Like they're losing their mind**

**You'll never see them frown **

**'Cause they're the nicest kids in town**

**So every afternoon **

**You turn your T.V. on**

**(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) **

**And we know you turn the sound up **

**When your parents are gone, yeah **

**(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) **

**And then you twist and shout**

**For your favorite star **

**And when you've practiced every step**

**That's in your repertoire **

**You better come on down **

**And meet the nicest kids in town**

**Nice white kids**

**Who like to lead the way**

**And once a month**

**We have our "negro day!"**

**And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round **

**Mr. Corny Collins **

**With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!**

**So every afternoon **

**Drop everything woo!**

**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

**Who needs to read and write **

**When you can dance and sing?**

**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba) **

**Forget about your algebra **

**And calculus **

**You can always do your homework **

**On the morning bus **

**Can't tell a verb from a noun **

**They're the nicest kids in town **

**Roll Call!**

**COUNCIL MEMBERS**

**I'm Amber!**

**Brad!**

**Tammy!**

**Fender!**

**Brenda!**

**Sketch!**

**Shelley!**

**I.Q!**

**Lou Ann!**

**Joey!**

**Mikey, **

**Vicki, **

**Becky,**

**Bix, **

**Jessie, **

**Darla,**

**Paulie!**

**Noreen!**

**Doreen!**

**And I'm...LINK!**

**(All of the girls scream.)**

**CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)**

**So, if every night you're shaking**

**As you lie in bed **

**(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony) **

**Shake it baby!**

**And the bass and drums **

**Are pounding in your head **

**(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)**

**Who cares about sleep **

**When you can snooze in**

**School?**

**They'll never get to college **

**But they sure look cool **

**Don't need a cap and a gown**

**When you****'****re the nicest **

**Kids in town **

**Nicest kids in... **

**Kids in town!**

**Woo!**

Trevor looked at the dance shocked. Shawna downed half of her water bottle and sighed.

"Not done yet" Trevor asked.

"No we still have lyrical and small group lyrical" Shawna said while Brian pulled her up

"Up you go" Brian said

"At least I get to miss tap" Shawna said

"Why" Trevor said

"I'm subbing for a hip hop class and it counts as my make up class for tap" Shawna said while poking Victor and hiding.

"Can I come I'm taking a lower level tap"

"Sure"

Brian pulled Shawna into the starting formation. Shawna smiled and sighed

**My love, don't you know you are all that I think of. **

**Many days of have gone where I'm away from you. **

**Said you'd give me a call, just waiting by the phone. **

**Still ain't talking to you. **

**[Chorus] **

**Where is my rose, the one I gave to you. **

**Where is my rose, don't say we're through. **

**Where is my rose, you know I'm missing you. **

**As it wilters in the cold, where is my rose. **

**Yeah, yeah. Where is my rose. **

**Why girl, thought we understood that my heart's true. **

**I'm running out of time, girl I need you. **

**I spent my time, I'm not sleeping tonight until I hear your voice. **

**Girl we on the same stage. **

**Roughly the same age. **

**Life's too short for games, we on the same page. **

**All the feelings we shared it ain't fair. **

**When I feel broke, with you I'm a millionare. **

**I'll massage your back, you rub mine. **

**I'm a freak, I'll talk to you atleast one time. **

**My love is here, you're the one who knows. **

**Before I go, where is my rose. **

**[Chorus] **

**Where is my rose, the one I gave to you. **

**Where is my rose, don't say we're through. **

**Where is my rose, you know I'm missing you. **

**As it wilters in the cold, where is my rose. **

**Yeah, yeah. Where is my rose. **

Brian smiled at Stephanie. After rehearsal Shawna went and got changed.

"So Trevor you like a certain someone" Brian asked

"Shawna yes why" Trevor said

"Just wondering"

"Trevor you ready" Shawna said

"Cute outfit" Brian said before being slapped on the head

"You say one word I swear you'll be sorry for it" Shawna said while walking to class

Stephanie shrugged and walked to tap. Brian followed and looked horrible.

"What's your problem" Stephanie said

" I feel bad that were trying to get Shawna and Trevor together" Brian said while putting on his tap shoes.

"So do I but look she's happy she hasn't been this happy since Billy broke up with her"

"I know"

Shawna was taking attendance and smiling.

"Trevor what's your last name you never told me it in class" Shawna said

"Halverson, I thought I told you at school" Trevor said

"No you didn't, and I have a confession to make the reason why I was like that to Brian is because"

"Because what"

"I'll tell you after you tell you tell your parents, now we have a class to teach"

After class Shawna was waiting for Trevor.

"So how are you getting home" Brian asked.

"I'm taking Trevor home, and I'm telling him" Shawna said while Trevor poked her

"Ready" Trevor said

Shawna nodded and hugged Brian good night. The ride home was tense.

"Ready for this" Shawna said

"Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom" Trevor said

"What's up dear, and who your friend is" his mom said

"Mom this is Shawna she was on of my school friends, who also did dance"

"Dance" Trevor's dad said

"Ya, dad I'm one of the good ones, Shawna's friends say I'm really good" Trevor said while holding her hand

"Trevor if you wanted to do dance why didn't you tell me"

"I tried but you wouldn't let me"

"Trevor we'll talk about this later"

"Yes now Shawna, you can stay with us since you and Trevor have school tomorrow" Tina said

"You sure I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or anything" Shawna said

"Your not come on in you can share Trevor's sisters room"

Shawna called her parents to tell them that she is staying with Trevor and then called Brian.

"So how did hip hop go" Brian said while writing a math problem down

"Great, he wasn't as bad, now listen here buster, I'm staying at Trevor's house and you can't tell anyone got it" Shawna said

"What you're staying at his house"

"Yes you moron"

"Sorry tell me how it was ok"

Shawna hung up and saw his sister

"I'm yasmin you must be Shawna" she said

Shawna nodded and fell asleep. Trevor was walking by when he saw Shawna sleeping.

"She's so cute" Trevor said

"What did you say" his dad David said

"Yasmin she's cute when she sleeps"

"Ok then"

Trevor sighed as his dad walked away. He poked his head in and saw her sleeping like an angel. Shawna was dreaming and humming a song in her sleep

**Someday I will find my prince**

**He may be far away**

**But I know he will come**

**Someday**

**Prince of my dreams**

**Far away**

**To call my own**

**Someday**

**Prince of my dreams**

**Far away**

**To call my own**

**Someday**

**Someday my prince will come**

**Someday I'll find a love**

**And how thrilling that moment will be**

**When the prince of my dreams comes to me**

**He'll whisper I love you (I love you)**

**And steal a kiss or two (Just one kiss)**

**Though he may be far away**

**I will find my love someday**

**Someday we'll say and do**

**The things we've been longing to**

**And I'll know him the moment we meet**

**For my heart will start skipping a beat**

**Someday when my dreams come true**

**Somewhere waiting for me**

**There's someone I'm longing to see**

**Someone I can't help but adore**

**Who will thrill me for ever more?**

**Someday we'll say and do**

**The things we've been longing to**

**And I'll know him the moment we meet**

**For my heart will start skipping a beat**

**Someday when my dreams come true**

**Someday my prince will come (Someday my princess will come)**

**And I will find my love (And I will find my love)**

**And I'll know it the moment we meet (The moment we meet)**

**Prince of my dreams**

**Far away**

**To call my own**

**Someday**

**Prince of my dreams**

**Far away**

**To call my own**

**Someday**

**Prince of my dreams**

**Far away**

**To call my own**

**Someday**

**Prince of my dreams (Prince of her dreams)**

**Far away (Far away)**

**To call my own (To call your own)**

**Someday (Someday)**

**Prince of my dreams (Prince of her dreams)**

**Far away (Far away)**

**To call my own (To call your own)**

**Someday (My dreams will come true)**

**Prince of my dreams (Prince of her dreams)**

**Far away (Far away)**

**To call my own (Call your own)**

**Someday **

Trevor sighed and prayed that his dad won't find out he has her in here. The next morning Shawna woke up and grabbed her hip hop clothes and changed. Trevor was waiting for Shawna and smiling at his mom.

"Morning" Shawna said

"Morning Shawna" Tina said

"Morning" Trevor said smiling

"Ready for school" Shawna said while sitting next to him,

Trevor nodded and grabbed his stuff. Shawna followed and rolled her eyes knowing she was going to endure torture from Brian about this. They got to school Shawna went to her locker and saw Brian standing at her locker.

"So how was it" Brian said

"Fine I fell asleep right when I got their'' Shawna said while grabbing her math book along with her flute

"Oh why do you have your dance stuff?"

"Hello we get to get out of class early for the assembly"

"Oh look whose coming" Brian said before getting elbowed in the stomach

"Hey Trevor" Shawna said while smiling

"Hey" Trevor said

"Ok I'm going to wear my gym clothes after gym"

"Why" Brian said

" I sweated in this all night"

After gym Shawna smiled as her mom brought her new clothes.

"So what's this assembly for" Mary asked

"To show kids the many ways of staying in shape" Shawna said

Mary smiled and kissed her. Trevor smiled as Shawna ran to change.

"Two hours" Stephanie moaned

"Tonya wanted us out all day to practice" Shawna said while walking back

"So what dances" Brian said

"Hip hop and lyrical that's it I think"

"What performing group numbers are we doing" Steve asked

"Musical theater, jazz large group, lyrical small group and tap" Jared said

"Want to run those" Brian said

"Hello we don't have a cd player" Miranda said

"We could always borrow the gyms" Shawna said

"But don't they have classes" Trevor said

"No remember we had to run today" Brian said

"Oh"

"Ya then if we need to fix the formations we'll be good"

At lunch Shawna was working on her math while eating.

"Hey" Brian said

"Hey" Shawna said with a mouthful of food

"Hungry much"

"Ya all I had at Trevor's was a granola bar"

"Shawna you're an amazing girl"

"Thanks at least, you have Trevor as a great friend"

Shawna smiled at the fact knowing she has Trevor as a great friend. Trevor was in the library working on a project and smiling knowing that he is going to dance with his crush.

"Hey Trevor" Maleya said.

"Hey Maleya" Trevor said while typing a paper.

"What are you working on"

"Paper for Civics"

"Oh fun you seem happy that you get to dance with Shawna"

"Yes I do, for some odd reason I feel happier around her and I feel more alive and crazier"

"Oh so what class do you have next"

"Chemistry you"

"Drama, what are your classes"

"American lit, volleyball, Japanese, chemistry, civics, and beyond algebra trig"

"Oh so your not as smart as everyone thinks"

"Ya my old school I was so nerdy the jocks made me their homework"

Shawna came in and saw Maleya and Trevor were talking. Trevor printed out his paper and smiled at Shawna.

"So you ready we as in me and you have to do a lunch time performance" Shawna said.

"Yes I am" Trevor said while grabbing his stuff

Maleya smiled knowing that new love was about to sprout. Shawna and Trevor get into class and sat down and worked. Brian came in and looked

"May I help you" the teacher asked.

"Can we have Shawna and Trevor for the lunch time performance" Brian said

"Shawna Trevor you can go"

Shawna and Trevor grabbed their stuff and went down to perform. Shawna was running the dance with Brian and Trevor. Maleya and Stephanie were watching the dance. Shawna knew their was something stuck on her mind and sighed. Before the performae Shawna looked at Trevor knowing he makes her feel better. Trevor smiled knowing Shawna was ok. The group got into the formation, and started.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush**

**That comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**

**Maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

As they finished they all smiled. Shawna looked into Trevor's eyes and smiled. After the second performance Shawna and Trevor sat with Brian and Jocelyn and ate something decent.

"who's going to be sore tommrow" Ryan asked

"We all are because we have that competition this weekend" Shawna said

"What class are you guys suppose to be in" Dominic asked

"Civics" Shawna said

"Same" Trevor said

"Phyics" Brian said

"Wow since when did you get so smart" Maleya said

"I took chemistry last year"

After the assembly Shawna and Maleya were talking when Trevor came up to them.

"So Shawna what was in that you wanted to tell me" Trevor said

Shawna smiled and then kissed him on the cheek and left. Trevor looked shocked and got ready for cross country. Trevor was on the last leg of his jog when the song "Just the Way You Are" popped into his head and saw something he shouldn't have seen. He looked like he just saw a dead body and the car looked like one of his friends. He looked at the car and it hit him that it was Brian's car. He went into panic mode and sprinted to the studio. Shawna was with the ballet class she assists when she saw Trevor looking worried. Shawna ran out of the class and saw him. Trevor saw her and ran towards her.

"Shawna" Trevor said worried

"What" Shawna said worried

"Brian he was in a car crash"

"How why"

"I was running and saw his car and it doesn't look good"

"You sure it was him"

"Yes"

"Oh great this cant be good"

"Good why"

"Because Brian was subbing for my class so I can go to my friends, but now I cant with him like this" Shawna moaned

"What class is it" Trevor asked

"Hip hop 1 Jr but no I'll miss it"

"No Shawna, you go be with him, I can do it for you"

"Great! I'll call if I find anything"

"ok

Trevor saw Shawna running to Maleya and told her what happened, and sighed and went to class.

"ok class I'm not your normal teacher, your teacher had an emergency with one of her best friends, who was suppose to be your teach, I'm Trevor Shawna's best friend, and I've trained in dance for say 12 years, and I love hip hop so I'm really glad to be working with you guys, so first were going to warm up I'm going to go over basics of hip hop, then learn a dance, any questions… No I guess we'll get started" Trevor said

Shawna and Maleya got to the hospital the same time as Brian's parents. Shawna looked the most worried since Brian has been her friends since before they could talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Worried

Shawna and Maleya were pacing around the waiting room while Brian's parents were talking about why it's their son and not the other person and then sighed.

"Are you guys Brian Hirano's family" a nurse said

"Ya" everyone replied

"He's alright, he has a bad head injury and we want to keep him here for a few days, but once he's released he has to rest and cant to much, any questions"

Everyone shook their head. The nurse wrote down what room he was in. Shawna and Maleya went to find the room while his parents talked to the nurse. Shawna was looking for the room.

"Found it" Shawna said

Maleya ran over and slid into her. Shawna felt to the floor and laughed as Maleya got up then smiled and opened the door.

"Shouldn't we tell Jocelyn what happened" Maleya said

"Already did and she's coming after class" Shawna said while walking in

"Hey guys" Brian said

""Wow someone is happy" Maleya said

"Did you get hit that hard" Shawna said while sitting down

"I don't know why, hey PG rehearsal you get to dance with Trevor while I'm out"

"Oh you ready" Maleya said happy

"Ya oh joy" Shawna said in a sarcastic tone

Trevor was watching Shawna's class and smiled knowing Shawna was with her friends. Stephanie smiled at him and let the kids leave.

"Hey where's Shawna and Maleya" Stephanie said as they came in.

"Hey how is he" Trevor said worried.

"He's alright, really bad head injury and bumps and scratches, and thing is he can't dance for a month and do gym" Maleya said

"Ok can someone fill me in on what happened" Stephanie said

"Well Brian was on his way here and somehow a car collided with his and he's that the hospital for a few days, and we feel bad because he already hates it" Maleya said while going to class

As the teacher was taking attendance she noticed someone that was normally there wasn't their.

"Does anyone know where Brian is" Sara said while looking at the four friends

The four friends looked at each other and mumbled an excuse.

"Uh he went home sick" Stephanie said

"He was in a car accident" Maleya said

"Oh how long is he out" Sara said in a worried tone

"He gets out in a few days and a month he needs three weeks to rest, and one to recover" Shawna said

"Ok so who's going to take his spot for PG?"

Trevor raised his hand and volunteered. Shawna looked shocked as he rose is hand.

"I can I know all the dances" Trevor said

"Really then great you'll take Brian's spot then"

"Oh great" Shawna said softly to Maleya

After class Shawna was waiting for her mom.

"So tomorrow before classes or after are we visiting Brian" Ryan asked

"Before because I'm here all night" Shawna said

"Same" Steve said

"Plus you have to teach Trevor the dances" Victor said

"I'm doing that during free period to"

The next day at school Shawna was walking around with Trevor.

"So what are we learning tonight" Trevor asked

"I'm teaching you lyrical tonight" Shawna said while grabbing her stuff.

"So how does it feel not having Brian around"

"Odd, he's probably bored like I was when I was their for a week"

"Why"

"I had to have knee surgery done and I was way worse, let alone because I hate that place with my dear life"

"Oh"

"Ya so I agree if Brian wants to run out of their"

At the hospital Shawna saw Brian up by the window with Jocelyn. Trevor pushed her in.

"Why so sad Brian" Shawna said she sat down

"Well, boredom, you remember that girl that I pretended to date before I met her" Brian said while pointing to Jocelyn

"Yes, oh my she didn't did she" Shawna said shocked

"Ok, since we don't know what happened can someone fill us in on what happened" Trevor said while pointing to Jocelyn and himself

"Ok so Brian worked as a DJ to pay for his dance lessons when were sophomore's, so we were at this birthday party for are friend Jared, lets say his sister did bad stuff and scared him for life" Shawna said while hugging him

"Who was it" Jocelyn said

"Hannah Belle I think" Shawna said in a confused tone

"The school slut" Trevor said under his breath

"She graduated last year so, were all good, and Trevor you don't even know her and you already have a nickname for her" Shawna said surprised and looked at the clock

"We have to go" Jocelyn said softly

As Trevor and Jocelyn left Shawna looked at Brian. Trevor waited outside and cracked the door opened

"Have you told him" Brian whispered

Shawna shook her head.

"What's wrong" Brian said while hugging her

"Brian I'm scared remember how Billy broke my heart" Shawna said in tears

"Ya and"

"I don't want that to happen to me by him"

"Shawna, it won't Trevor is a great guy" Brian said while rubbing her back

"I know but still" Shawna said while crying

Trevor heard that and looked shocked. Shawna walked out whipping a tear.

At dance Shawna was getting ready for tap when she saw Trevor smiling.

"I heard what you told Hirano" Trevor said

"Oh" Shawna said

"Shawna, I will never do that to you, you're like a little sister to me, and I will never let anything bad happen"

"Really"

Trevor kissed her and smiled. Shawna looked shocked and smiled. Stephanie got a picture and sent it to Brian. Brian smiled knowing his best friend who is like a little sister is dating the guy of her dreams. After dance Shawna answered her phone as she got in her moms car

"Congrats Shawna" Maleya said

"Thanks I finally have a date for the dance next weekend" Shawna said

"You going with are group"

"Ya"

Shawna hung up and saw called her mom to tell her she's going home with Trevor. Trevor smiled and kissed her. Ryan and Victor looked shocked as they kissed.

Shawna got in and smiled. Trevor put on a c.d, and Shawna looked shocked.

"Seriously Trevor Justin Bieber" Shawna said

"My sister made me get it for her, but she left it my car" Trevor screamed while switching song to a cute one

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah oh**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**I always knew you were the best**

**The coolest girl i know**

**So prettier than all the rest**

**The star of my show**

**So many times i wished**

**You'd be the one for me**

**But never knew you'd get like this**

**Girl what you do to me**

**You're who i'm thinkin of**

**Girl you ain't my runner up**

**And no matter what you're always number one**

**My prize posession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl i want ya**

**The one i cant live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls i've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You're used to goin out'your way**

**To impress these mr. Wrongs**

**But you can be yourself with me**

**I'll take you as you are**

**I know they said believe in love**

**It's a dream that cant be real**

**So girl let's write a fairytale**

**And show 'um how we feel**

**You're who i'm thinkin of**

**Girl you aint my runner up**

**And no matter what you're always number one**

**My prize posession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl i want ya**

**The one i cant live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls ive ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**Baby it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You take my breath away**

**With everything you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**My baby my baby oh**

**Promise me you play no games**

**Treat you no other way**

**Than you deserve cuz you're the girl of my dreams**

**My prize posession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl i want ya**

**The one i cant live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls i've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My prize posession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl i want ya**

**The one i cant live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls ive ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

"Shawna that song is true" Trevor said

Shawna plugged her i-pod in and played a song.

"Ok Shawna you yell at me for having him, so you have him on your I-pod" Trevor said happy

"Hey, I have few songs I don't have a whole c.d" Shawna said while

Once Shawna got home she answered her cell phone.

"Hey Brian what's up" Shawna said while feeding her cat.

"Congrats on becoming the last of are friends to start dating" Brian said

"Thanks, so you bored"

"Yes, I got lost trying to find my way back to my room"

"Brian you're the only one who can do that and make it funny"

"Ya"

"Actually, Trevor got lost trying to find your room to, it was funny"

"Trevor got lost"

"He almost got lost trying to find my house"

"Well I better get going try and sleep"

"Brian be thankful you get out tomorrow"

"Ya that's why I'm trying to get some sleep"

Shawna hung up and finished her homework. Trevor looked outside knowing that when him and Shawna hit that stage tomorrow it will be fun. Trevor sat outside with a cup of tea and smiled knowing his first best friend was his new girlfriend. Jocelyn was with Brian talking.

"You sure you'll be ok" Jocelyn said

"Ya sweetie I'll be fine" Brian said

Jocelyn walked out and sighed and looked at Brian sleeping and thought will he be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Competition

The next morning Shawna was packing and getting ready for a dance competition. On the other hand Trevor was eating and smiling knowing his girlfriend was the best.

"Mom please I just want to be with my friends" Brian moaned

"No, Brian doctor's orders bed rest for three weeks that doesn't include school so you can see them then" Felicia said

Brian moaned while walking to his room. Shawna was in her hotel room that she shares with Trevor, Maleya, and Ryan.

"So is Brian coming or not" Ryan said while sitting on the bed.

"I don't know but he's calling right now, hey Brian what's up" Shawna said

"I feel like I'm in a prison" Brian moaned.

"Why" Shawna said while unpacking.

"Mom is making me stay on bed rest for the next weeks and I can't go to dance, all I can do school" Brian said upset

"Brian… I know that feeling well"

"You do how"

"When I had my ACL torn and repaired and my mom made me stay home for the month I was on crutches"

"Oh"

"Ya, well I have to go, we have to go, we have to rehearse are hip hop number and today's events, and your girlfriends says I love you"

"Have fun you guys, Shawna you an Trevor bring home a first place with your duo"

"I will don't you worry your little head off"

Shawna hung up and grabbed her stuff and went to rehearsal. Trevor smiled at her rehearsing with the group. After that rehesal Shawna was getting ready for her solo. Trevor smiled as she went on. Shawna finished up her solo and ran off and leapt into his arms. Steve got a got a picture of the two and smiled.

After the first day of events Shawna and Trevor went to see how Brian was holding up.

"So how did you guys do" Brian said

"So far so good we did tap lyrical and jazz" Shawna said

"Everything else is tomorrow"

Shawna and Trevor nodded. Brian threw his head back on to his pillow.

"We talked to your mom and she said you and come with us tomorrow" Trevor said

"Yes" Brian said happy

"So you'll see us bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning" Shawna said

"Ok where did you hear that" Brian said laughing

"Are English teacher was their and he said that" Trevor said

The next day Shawna was with her friends Miranda and Jessica getting ready for their trio.

"You ready" Miranda said

"Yes I am" Shawna said

Shawna, Jessica, and Miranda went on stage. Brian smiled from the crowed as his three friends were on stage. After the trio Shawna ran and Trevor caught Shawna.

"That was pure adrenaline" Shawna said as Steve got a picture

"What's next" Ryan said

"Steve and Shawna's duo" Victor said

"Then what" Steve said while Shawna did his hair.

"Lyrical small group" Shawna said while tying her strings on her costume.

"Good luck dancer girl" Trevor said smiling

"Thank you running boy" Shawna said while doing her makeup

After the last night of the competition Shawna and Trevor were walking on the beach walking hand and hand.

"So have you guys ever won all first places before" Trevor asked

"We won first, but never all first" Shawna said

"Well we did well"

"And Trevor, you, you did a fabulous job of stepping in for Brian"

"Thanks it was great working with you"

Shawna kissed him and sat in the sand with him. Brian and Jocelyn came and saw Shawna and Trevor cuddling. Jocelyn got a picture. Brian smiled and started to video tape them dancing

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

Shawna and Trevor were rolling around after they finish. Brian and Jocelyn smiled. Shawna and Trevor got up and started walking back to the hotel. Brian and Jocelyn followed them and smiled knowing that their friends were happy. The group of friends was happy to go back home due to the fact it was homecoming the next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Homecoming Week

Shawna and Jocelyn were in the library when Brian and Trevor came in. Shawna smiled

"Hey cutie" Shawna said while kissing him

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me this weekend" Trevor said

"Trevor I'd love to" Shawna said happy

Trevor handed her flowers and kissed her. The next day Shawna and Trevor were out dress and tux shopping with Brian and Jocelyn, and Jessica and Feng.

"Shawna what about this one" Jessica asked.

"I like it" Shawna said while holding a red dress

"Now that's cute" Trevor said

"Not as cute as you are" Shawna said before kissing him

Brian came out from behind a row of tuxes and smiled. Shawna was helping Trevor find the right tie.

"What about this one" Trevor said

"Wow I like it" Shawna said in a shocked tone

The night of the homecoming game Shawna was with Maleya, Ryan and Jocelyn. Shawna and Jocelyn were waiting for Trevor and Brian.

"Hope we win this one" Brian said as they got out.

"You guys never won, my old school we always won are homecoming games" Trevor said as they saw the girls

"Where are you from anyways" Ryan asked

"Missouri" Trevor said as he hugged Shawna

"What are you doing here" Maleya asked

"My parents have friends that have land and they built us a house" Trevor said

"Trevor were glad you're here, Shawna hasn't been happier since her break up with Billy ended horrible" Jessica said while hugging Feng.

"What happened" Trevor asked Shawna

Before Shawna or anyone could say something Brian spoke up

"Let's say Billy cheated on her badly" Brian said while hugging her.

"Oh how bad" Trevor asked worried

"Like kissing the girl in front of her"

"She does know I won't do that to her right"

"Ya she really loves you so don't worry"

Shawna was holding on her food and sat on Trevor's lap.

"You don't know anything do you" Trevor asked.

"No" Shawna simply stated.

"Oh wow Brian is right your team sucks"

"Ya we normally come to the game to relax from dance we don't care that we don't know anything"

"Who's the football expert in the gang?"

"Victor or Steve but there doing something for dance"

The next day Shawna was her mom getting her hair done

"So who's the guy" Serena said

"His name is Trevor, you saw him at the competition remember" Shawna said

"Oh you guys are so cute together"

"Thanks mom"

Trevor was getting ready and sighing.

"Bro don't worry you'll be fine" his brother Josh said from his bed

"Josh don't you see! Shawna has had her heartbroken once before and I don't want her to relive that moment." Trevor said while fixing his tie

"Oh so you must really like her"

"Duh how long did it take you to figure that out pea brain?"

"Just now"

Trevor sat down and had his mom help him his sleeves. Later that night Shawna was with Trevor waiting for Brian and Jocelyn. Tina was getting pictures

"So cute Josh I want you to get in the picture with them"

'But mom" Trevor said

She glared at him and got the picture

"Shawna wants one with you parents" Tina said

"Shorty" Trevor said

Shawna glared at him and got the picture. Hannah went and answered the door.

"Hey guys" Shawna said while rubbing her leg.

"Very cute" Jocelyn said

"Brian you look so cute" Serena said

"Thanks" Brian said

At the dance Shawna started to slow dance with Trevor

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**Id never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

After the dance Shawna was in the shower not caring that she had fun with Trevor.

"So" Serena said

"So what" Shawna said

"You have fun"

"Ya Trevor and I had are first slow dance, Stephanie got her first kiss from Victor, and then Brian felt normally it was all perfect"

Trevor was in bed working on a project and looked happy.

"So bro how was it" Josh asked

"Great" Trevor said

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Yes pea brain, the first day we got together we kissed"

"So cute my brother is growing up" Josh said in a cue tone

"Bro go to bed" Trevor said

Josh left leaving Trevor in a trance thinking about the dance, and how he had his first slow dance with a girl. Shawna was cuddling with hr cat when her friend came in

"So whose this guy" Hannah said

"His name is Trevor you remember him" Shawna said

"Uh no"

"The tall blonde that I was with"

"Him, he's cute"

"Ya now lets go to bed"

"Ok fine tell me in the morning"

Shawna fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be great. Trevor was looking out the window thinking about how he can call Shawna his own.


End file.
